


Star Crossed Lovers

by stuckinlineblues



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: "My forbidden heartIs crying, to the moon,I should flick off, and destroy him,But I can't help but swoon.I'm a hot girl, you're a mechanical one, I know that's your role,""To my surprise I've been programmed with a soul.""And though my instincts tell me to smash your head in with a mace, All I can think about is kissing your face!""We're star crossed lovers we should be apart. No more distractions from us only tender love and heart!"





	Star Crossed Lovers

The instant the feminine inventor hit the first blow to Monokuma's cranium, her fate had by this time been determined. The robotic bear was raged with malice on the decisive occasion he comprehended how it impacted his mobility, formulating a fatal outbreak. "That's not fair, I'm just your friendly neighborhood bear! Now you're gonna pay!" Monokuma squawked by the side of the frightened teen.

"W-w-w-what?! No! What did I do wrong?! Someone help me! I'll suck your dick, pussy, anything, only if you help me!" Miu Iruma wailed as she discharged her final pleads expressed in desperate cries. Gloomily, there was on no account assistance purchasable on the already specified punishment, an electric attack was out to nurture her.

"No! Unless anyone else would like the chair, minus the chair, then by all means! Save your precious little girl here! Any smartasses up for it?" Monokuma paused, there was certainly not a word in retort. Muteness increased the solemn void in her heart of shatters. She was downright on the verge of bawling hysterically, on the other hand she couldn't transfer otherwise scream if she strained to. An unabridged life wasted with one unwise action which was a pathetic, unsuccessful mistake in the first place. "Upupupupu! Alrighty, then! Now, everyone stand back! This shocking electricity is no murder mystery, pupu..." Formerly, the electric attack fired outward, all and sundry excluding Kiibo stood hindmost from the barrier, this earning the robot a ticket to lightning settlement.

The electric shock touched Kiibo and his glance turned to Miu Iruma instantly after. The artificial boy suddenly felt a quick jolt of passion in his circuits for the endangered girl. He rushed to push her out of the way, succeeding and looking her downward in her lovely pool blue eyeballs consisting of orbs. Both of the high schoolers were awestruck, this save was unbelievably close but effecting in building up the inventor's thoughts of the ultimate robot. Miu blushed, unable to turn away with the feeling stuck in her thoughts for what seemed like hours.

Monokuma stood still, not even enforcing his planning for the next move on his part. "Well?" Maki Harukawa questioned why the monochrome forest animal representative continued to keep his volume to an absolute minimum. "What's with the hold up?"

"Maki, what gives?" The optimistic ultimate pianist whined at her seeming irritation toward their alibi's survival.

"What? Did Monokuma not clearly state he was going to finish anyone who interfered? Yeah, I'm such a numb skull." The caretaker insisted, scowling at her friend and rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

"Why the hell would I kill either of them when something as interesting as this is happening?! I'm sure I speak for every truth teller in the room when I say, wowza! This is-a spicy!" Monokuma beamed, disappearing from the room in a swift dash.

Shuichi and his boyfriend Kokichi were the first couple of people to enter the scene. "Woah, sick save Kii-Kii. Now c'mon, c'mon! Let's go flabbergast your hard robot pee-pee!" The super high school level supreme leader shouted at the shy little bot.

Shuichi Sahara moved his hand against the back of his fuzzy skull. "Uh, yeah. C'mon Kiibo. I don't think it's very natural for a robot to feel an obvious romantic attraction to a fellow high school student. Walk with me and Kokichi, okay?"

"But I don't wanna go! I need to stay with my true and destined love!" Kiibo refuted like a child getting denied a toy, huffing in disapproval of his and Miu's forced depart. He unprejudiced shrieked brasher to his chockfull ability when the duo of men struggled to drag his metal body across the floor and orthodox into the storage room, which remained the neighboring potential area to where they were laid back with a rather heavy-ranged task.

They all landed in the room desired. Kokichi peaked, classified panel carved into his backside. "Dumb robot, this stuff isn't even legitimate. Your circuits are all fried, looks like a shit load of work. Shuichi darling?" He blinked with a smile to get him out of summarizing.

Shuichi gulped then nodded, walking over to the love struck teenager and completely tearing away the panel. "Ow!" Kiibo wept on show in discomfort from the puncture his panel coming off did candidly. "Seriously... You guys have it out for me. That hurt." The ultimate robot allegedly thought.

"No, Kokichi was right Kiibo." Shuichi sighed out loud. "Your circuits are completely fried up, although I'm mislaid on how to fix it-"

Right when the sign of knowledge was absent, they heard the noise of a Monokub appearing. It was only one, although the one who appeared happened to be their alpha leader. "Wowie wowza! Did I hear a call for help? Usually I wouldn't be your typical volunteer, but I mean, this is for Mom! Mr. Robot tits ain't good enough for her in the slightest!" Monotaro pulled out a small sheet of paper cut into a rectangular shape. "Here, my card. Monotaro for all your robot fixing dumbass needs TM!" The half red bear offered.

"Um... I don't know, on some aspect that doesn't sound like such a bright idea."

"C'mon, Shuichi! It's only for the best! Plus, remember Rantarou's investigation when Monokuma totally came through for us?" The purple haired dictator contended toward his lover's diffidence causing it to fade to some extent.

"Brat! That was Monophanie!" Monotaro snapped with shame to the boy he was trying to help's forgetfulness.

"Don't call me a brat... That's horrible!" Kokichi wailed. With perceptive on how to halt the ruthless deed to a termination, the detective teenager strode winning quickly to his significant other and quickly pecked his cheek with a thin pair of lips. "Wow, I got over that really fast. Thanks Monotaro." He smiled thankfully at a false caring figure.

The split monokub scowled at Kokichi's mindless bluntness. "I really wouldn't wanna be your friend." Monotaro would've rolled his eyes into the back of his head until they were numb if it was possible. "Hand over your friend here and I'll see what I can do."

This set of words set off a trigger in the robotic male. "N-no! What if I said I like these new feelings, yeah! You can't make me change the way I feel... I love Miu Iruma!" Kiibo proclaimed piercingly thru genuine pride for his actual zealous spirits.

(Temporarily, Miu remains kindly accompanied by her familiar associates Tenko and Kaede.)

"Oh Kiibo! Oh how I love your metal arms and shiny dildo in which I can reinvent anytime I want to, oh how I love when you wrap your arms around my womanly kissable derriere~" Miu Iruma lustfully expressed through drooling and wrapping her clothed arms around her shoulders like a sex freak, blushing in addition to the extremely passionate makeshift of events.

"Oh fuck! That degenerate male caught Miu in a woman trap! Hang on, Miu! Tenko's coming to the freakin' rescue my fellow female alai!" Tenko Chabashira hopped onto her lost friend's squirming body, landing into a quickly cut short smooch.

"Blehk! What are you doing, stupid bitch?! I'm a taken woman, you can't just go sluttin' around willy-nilly!" The assaulted engineer sneered. "What's wrong? Were you not listening? Okay that's chill, in that case, I'll make you listen!" Miu stimulated her hand in a gesture that indicated a vehement interaction to her objective's facade, abruptly held back from concluding her intended violence by none other than Kaede Akamatsu's mediocre soft hand.

"Stop right there! Both of you! This is no time to be fighting at all!" The musician pouted slightly puffing out the surface of her cheeks in order so they would radiantly face on view as a rich symbol of her antagonism. "But... Miu? Don't you think it's time to, uh, how do I put this? Stop fucking teasing this poor boy to death?" Her face automatically softened at her shift of airy presentence.

"Nah, I just wanna smooch~!"

The instant Miu kaput those confrontations, 3 males and a classic fake bear came barging in the unchanged room the girls settled in coincidently. Shuichi was chasing vastly quick to get Kiibo and work things out between them while Kokichi stood in the entrance and clapped in kudos for his partner's efforts. Monotaro was trying to tamper with the ultimate robot's system while moving around briefly in addition to yelling threats. "Miu!" Kiibo cried out dramatically.

"Mmm, Kii-Boy!" The ultimate inventor sang in rejoice, pulling out a camera and taking a shot of the action with first person experience in the palm of her hands. Miu Iruma always fantasied about someone chasing the love of her life in war for her hand. The photograph automatically developed and hit the ground with no thud. "Everybody make way for my voice you bitchasses!" Miu screamed, everyone shutting up. Kokichi tried to tip-toe, so Kiibo blasted him with an unknown defensive source so his love interest could do as she pleased.

"My forbidden heart  
Is crying, to the moon,  
I should flick off, and destroy him,  
But I can't help but swoon."

Shuichi coughed. "Shut the fuck up you attention man-whore!" The detective moved his hands above his shoulders and decided not to get into it. "I'm a hot girl, you're a mechanical one,  
I know that's your role,"

"To my surprise I see that I've been programmed with a soul." Kiibo sweated at the sudden musical number being performed so publically, but tagged along with the theme.

"And though my instincts tell me to smash your head in with a mace, All I can think about is kissing your face!" When this verse was completed to its full extent, Kokichi began to hum a tune in "la's," posing as an unwanted backup singer.

Both indivisibly irritated, they scream through the annoying boy's high pitch. "We're star crossed lovers we should be apart. No more distractions from us only tender love and heart!"

"Eh okay girls I'm over this doof, let's go catch some flies." Miu Iruma supposed her depart, over the carade of forbidden addoration.

 

Heart broken by one-sided feelings, Kiibo allowed the fixing to commence. "See, this is exactly why I'm gay as fuck." Kokichi nodded shamefully while the betrayal sunk into Kiibo's artificial chest.


End file.
